Instante Navideño
by JustSophiasticated
Summary: Porque no son los adornos, no es la nieve. No es el árbol, ni la chimenea. La navidad es el calor que vuelve al corazón de las personas, la generosidad de compartirla con otros y la esperanza de seguir adelante. Y eso, es algo que Harry Potter ha conseguido después de Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, nada es de mi propiedad :(**

**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

**Este fic va dedicado a **_spreadmadness **por haberme invitado al reto :3**_

_**Instante Navideño **_

Se levantó temprano, incluso más temprano que la pelirroja que seguía dormida a su lado y sonrió; era 24 de diciembre.

Empezó a preparar el desayuno como si supiera lo que está haciendo; nunca se le había dado bien cocinar y hoy no era la excepción, pero se encontraba de tan buen humor que ni su hijo mayor se atrevió a hacer una broma de la manera en la que estaba preparando waffles con un delantal alrededor de su torso.

-¿Harry?- la voz de Ginny Weasley se hace presente en la cocina y él sonríe, ella todavía esta soñolienta y bosteza mientras se acerca a la mesa- ¿Que estás haciendo?

-El desayuno- le contesta y luego se dirige a James, quien lo seguía mirando bastante confundido- James, ve a despertar a Lily y a Albus, dile que nos marchamos a la Madriguera en media hora.

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos de repente y asintió mientras subió escaleras arriba gritando a sus hermanos para que se despertasen de una buena vez. Mientras tanto, una Ginny un poco divertida observa como su esposo, el brillantísimo salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, lucha contra unas tostadas muy calientes para depositarlas sobre un plato. Sonríe y se acerca a ayudarlo, coloca las tostadas sobre la mesa y sirve dos tazas de café y tres de chocolate caliente mientras Harry pone en la mesa los waffles recién hechos por él mismo, junto a una canasta de panes.

-¿No se te hace raro?- Harry habla, ya sentado sobre la mesa y bebiendo un poco de café, abrazando a Ginny por la cintura- siento como si todos estos años han pasado demasiado rápido, pareciera solamente ayer cuando este día lo pasaba en Hogwarts.

Un sinfín de recuerdos inunda la mente de Harry Potter mientras observa como James, Albus y Lily se sientan a la mesa y ríen mientras toman el chocolate caliente con unas cuantas tostadas con miel. Sonríe inconscientemente y Ginny presiona su hombro, haciéndole saber que ella también está pensando en lo mismo.

-De lo más raro, pero me encanta estar aquí- ella le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para luego levantarse y preparar las cosas que deben llevar a La Madriguera, para la fiesta de la noche. Harry esboza una sonrisa y asiente mientras retira los utensilios de la mesa, lleno de nostalgia y recuerdos.

Y es que estar allí, en su casa en el Valle de Godric, es más que extraño para él. Harry se sumerge en lo que parece un flashback a cuando a estas horas, hace unos 19 años se encontraba con Ron en una partida de ajedrez en el Gran Comedor, ambos vestidos con un suéter con sus iniciales y comiendo unas cuantas ranas de chocolate como desayuno.

Casi hasta parece irreal imaginar que ahora se dirigían como todos los años, a través de la red Flu, a la casa que lo acogió tantas veces, y la que bien podría llamar su segundo hogar.

Así que luego de llegar y saludar a Ron, Hermione, George, Molly, Arthur y los demás presentes no puede evitar que sus ojos verdes brillen de emoción; mira a Hermione y ella le sonríe, porque ella sabe en lo que está pensando, y luego de una breve mirada a Ron quien está bromeando con Albus y Rose, sabe que a él también le sucede lo mismo.

Pronto llegan las doce de la noche, todos exclaman ''¡Feliz Navidad!'' entre risas y abrazos llenos de dicha. Luego, los regalos ya están siendo abiertos, él se encuentra sentado al lado de Ginny y Hermione, mientras los niños ríen al rasgar el papel de regalo. Harry rodea con su brazo el hombro de Ginny y Hermione decide hablar pausadamente mientras mira a todos los presentes.

-Me gustaría poder pasar todas mis Navidades así, realmente no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que se siente pasar en familia, con mi verdadera familia- Ginny le da un suave apretón de mano, mientras Harry y Ron sonríen.

-Me alegra tanto que estén aquí, ¡Oh todos ustedes! ¡Han crecido demasiado rápido!- Molly Weasley llora de emoción, cual madre que acaba de ver a sus hijos adultos, mientras Arthur la consola- Lo siento, me pongo muy sentimental a veces, lo siento.

Todos quedan en silencio, algunos sonríen, otros simplemente continúan con lo que hacen. Sin embargo, todos inconscientemente piensan en lo mismo; _aunque el tiempo transcurra de prisa, la navidad deja eternos instantes,_ _la mayoría de ellos alegres_.

_Hasta que uno no sienta la verdadera alegría de la Navidad, no existe. Todo lo demás es apariencia, muchos adornos. Porque no son los adornos, no es la nieve. No es el árbol, ni la chimenea. La navidad es el calor que vuelve al corazón de las personas, la generosidad de compartirla con otros y la esperanza de seguir adelante._


End file.
